The Hunger Games Alternate Ending
by BB497
Summary: This is if Katniss shot Pres. Snow instead of Pres. Coin in the end.   Do not read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

I pull back the bow. "No regrets." I say to myself. I shoot the bow at President Snow. The bow shoots him right in the heart and he immediately dies. The crowd cheers, all of Panem full of relief. But I didn't do it for them; I did it for Prim, Cinna, Rue… I look over at President Coin. She smiles at me and waves, I give what I think is a smile, but I'm not sure, I haven't done it in so long.

After a gigantic party in district 1 that everyone who attended the killing ceremony of President Snow was invited to, a hovercraft took me, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, and President Coin back to her office in District 13. "So now we get down to business." She says.

Over the next year, Panem has been reshaped into a better country. The Districts have been built up, district 12 and 13 are back up and running, everyone is well fed, and the capitol citizens now must compete in the last Hunger Games, the 76th Hunger Games. The reaping is tomorrow, and the rules have been changed. Me, President Coin, and Peeta will fly to the Capitol and choose 12 boys and 12 girls at random to be placed into The Hunger Games. This year the games will be broadcast throughout Panem, watching will be optional. Except in The Capitol where they must watch it. The sponsors factor has been removed from the games, and the winner will go back to the capitol, with nothing, no prizes or anything. This will be the final step to ending everything about The Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk onto the stage in front of all the capitol citizens. It strange being on the other side. The one that everyone hates because we're sending their kids into The Hunger Games. I'm not sure I like it. I thought it would be amazing to give them a taste of their own medicine. But it's not o.k. I feel like… one of them, the people I hated. "Welcome Capitol Citizens!" President Coins voice booms "Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games! This year is obviously a little different…" She explains the rules and goes over a brief history of The Hunger Games, making sure that The Capitol citizens knew we are now on top. I look around at everyone, almost in tears. I feel for them, I know what it's like. "Now it's time to pick our 24 tributes! Peeta, if you could come and draw 12 names from the boys!" Peeta walks up to the podium.

"The first tribute is…" He reaches into the giant jar and pulls out a name. He looks like he's actually enjoying this. He pauses for effect. Oh Peeta, he's always been good at making a scene. He should win an award for this… "Skylark Vermotta!" Heads turn and Skylark stand slowly and walks up onto the stage and sits in one of the 24 chairs set up around the stage. "The second boy tribute…" He reaches into the jar again, "Sinardo Frinkin." He goes on and picks out the other ten boys; I watch each of them walk up on stage, knowing that their lives may soon be over. After Peeta has pulled out the last name, he comes back and sits next to me. I hear Coin call me to come up to the podium, so I stand up and walk to center stage. My voice is a little shaky, "The first tribute girl, from the capitol is…" I stick my hand into the jar. I pause before I pull a name out. I'm about to make a little girl go into a death match. I'm going to choose 12 people who at least 11 of them will die. I pull out the name, "Frenzina Laeky" I watch the girl, probably my age, walk up onto the stage and sit down. She probably despises me. Her parents probably wish I died in the 74th Hunger Games. Probably every single person in that audience hates me! How… wait, these are the same people that put me into the games! Peeta into the games! Killed Prim, killed Rue! And Cinna! And all of my friends, and destroyed District 12! This is good! This is what I want! I pull another name out, "Starzy James!" I smile, until I see the girl who stands up. She is dark skinned, dark haired, about 4' 5''. And she looks almost exactly like Rue.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do this" I whisper, and I walk off stage. I run around the stage and back into the room set up behind it. I can hear people talking loudly in the audience.

"Alright, settle down! Settle down!" I hear from Coin. I start to cry as a slide down the wall and sit on the floor. Peeta runs in.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He sits next to me.

"I can't do this! This is wrong! This is completely wrong!" I cry. He nods and rubs my back. He gets up and walks out and I cry harder. He walks back in and tells me that Coin is calling out the rest of the names. Great. Now I'll probably be in trouble with her. Peeta and I sit in silence for the next 25 minutes that Coin is calling names.

"That is it everybody! You will now be escorted into rooms to say goodbye to your families. Good luck and…" in a capitol mocking accent she says, "May the odds be EVERin your favor!" She laughs. She burst into the back room. "What was that? The entire nation of Panem saw those reapings! You are the Mockingjay! You're supposed to be strong! You just showed we are still weak and they can easily overpower us, you've just probably ruined all we've worked for in the last two ye…"

"Hey now!" Peeta stands up, "This isn't her fault! You were never in The Hunger Games! You don't know the emotion behind it! You lived sheltered away for 75 years, while we had to endure these idiots trying to kill us all! She's lost her family, friends, and almost everything else important to her! And you think she can just watch these people go through the same thing? Obviously it's going to be hard for her!" By now, Peeta is up in her face. Coin gives a _humph_ and stomps out. Peeta turns to me. "Wow! She reminded me a little of Effie there" I giggle. Peeta always knows how to make me feel better. I stand up and kiss him.

We are all flown back to District 13 and I go into my chambers in The District 13 Capital building. I turn on the television and watch the reaping. I see myself stop and run off. Then Coin finishes. The new District anthem comes on and I turn off the television. I lay on my bed for several hours, thinking, until I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. It's Coin. I look away from her.

"I'm sorry for how hard on you I was earlier. What Peeta said was right. I don't know what it's like. It has to be terrible!" I roll my eyes. "Anyways, it's just this year then it can all be over! Good? Good!" She stands up and walks out. That's true I guess, just this year then I never have to think about the games again. Good!

"Are you alright honey?" My mom walks in. "I just watched the reaping. It looked like you had some trouble out there?"

"I just feel like now I'm the bad guy, like I'm sinking as low as they did, with the games and torture and all. I remember going and being reaped, saying goodbye to all of you. It was terrible! Now I just chose two of the people who have to go through that!" I stay up late that night and talk to my mother. I haven't talked with her like this in a long time, it's kind of refreshing. She's been kind of quiet since Prim died.

The next three days are pretty normal days. I think a lot about Gale. I miss hunting with him. I haven't seen him in a while since he moved to the upper districts. I also still think about Prim every minute of every day. I think about Rue a lot too. I really didn't know her that much, but I miss her, she didn't deserve to die. Neither does that little girl… what's her name? Starzy! Just thinking about her makes my heart feel like a ten pound weight.

Finally it's time for training scores. Peeta, Coin, Haymitch, my mother, Coin, and me all gather in the main room to watch them. First all the boys go. Most of them get 3 or 4's. Not surprising, they're Capitol people after all, they have no skills. One boy, Richseca, gets an 11. Impressive. He's a big guy, brown hair, and brown eyes. Another boy, Fsarzario, gets a 10. Looks like we have our careers of the year.

Now it's time for the girls. Most of them get 1s and 2s… Starzy's up. She gets a 6! Wow! I wonder what she did in the training room. She's the last girl, so the TV turns off and Coin stands up. "Well everyone! We're going to The Capitol Tonight to watch the interviews. So we're your best clothing!" She walks out. I look over at Peeta and remember what happened at our interviews. That was when our whole romance started. I smile at him, he smiles back. I know everything will be alright.

I go to my room and prepare for the interviews. I wear a long, red, sparkly dress, resembling the one I wore for my first interview. I wear the Mockingjay pin. I look in the mirror. "Come on Katniss!" I hear Coin yell.

"Coming!" I yell. I start to walk out, but I turn around and run back to the dresser. I take my Mockingjay Pin off and place it down. I run outside and get in the hovercraft. By the time we get past district 4 Coin looks at me and notices.

"Katniss, where is your Mockingjay?" She says. I look down and act like I'm just noticing.

"Oh my goodness! I must have forgotten it!"

"Oh." Coin looks away, then looks back at me, "That's alright, don't forget it next time!" She says nothing else the rest of the craft ride. I can tell she's mad but at this point, I don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 76th Hunger Games interviews!" It's different not having Ceaser Flickerman up there. Usually he host The Hunger Games interviews, but now we have Mr. Tanick from District 13. He has a big deep voice that booms through the stadium, he probably doesn't even need a microphone! I actually prefer Ceaser, he had more character. But he was killed by the District 13 committee, along with Claudius Templesmith, all the gamemakers and everyone else that had anything to do with running The Hunger Games. The only people I gave immunity not to die were our stylist and yes, you'll hate me for it, but Effie. I kind of don't mind her anymore. Yes she was annoying… all the time, but she's still a nice person at hear… I think. "Our first tribute we will be interviewing is Raindrop Harolbee! Come on up!" He goes through the list of all the boys. One boy was completely obnoxious; he did not know when to stop talking! I guess he doesn't want any sponsors. Another boy didn't talk at all! He just kind of glared at Tanick for the two minutes. Another boy grabbed the microphone and asked Tanick questions, which was awkward for everybody. These people do not know how to act! They were raised completely wrong! I can't wait until they feel hunger, and have no hope.

No! Why did I think that? That was bad! But come on, they felt the same way about us! "Our first girl is a little Miss Starzy James! Come on stage Starzy!" She gets on stage.

"Hello." She says shyly.

"Why hello little girl! How are you doing on this fine evening here in The Capitol?" Tanick asks.

"Alright I guess, but I liked it better when we were on top, killing you guys." The crowd gasps. Everyone is chitter chattering all around me. Tanick stands there with his eyes wide and his jaw down. "But then that girl changed everything." She points at me. The camera shows my face, I see myself completely frozen. Oh my god… "But it's o.k. I know I'll come out on top and beat everyone!" The buzzer goes off and she skips off stage. I look over on the balcony where President Coin and the District 13 gamemakers sit. She's scowling. She turns and whispers into the head gamemakers ear. I wonder what she's saying. The rest of the interviews go fine, and are soon over. Since the games start tomorrow, President Coin, Peeta, and I stay in the Capitol overnight. We stay in the house where President Snow used to live.

I'm shown to my chambers where I spend another night crying myself to sleep. I don't even know how I feel about Starzy anymore! She looks so sweet, but what she said just… changed me. Now I know for sure that's what they all think about me. To most of Panem I am the Mockingjay, the one who saved them from The Capitol. To the Capitol, I am their enemy. Why do I even feel so bad about this though? For 75 years they put us all through torture! Changed our lives for the worst! So why do I feel so bad about getting them back? Maybe because now, I feel like I'm just doing what I worked so hard to stop, eliminate from this world! I don't know… I think back to what Coin said "It's just this year, and then It's all over for good!" Just keep thinking about that Katniss… one more year. Then it's over! Thank god!

"Hey Katniss." Peeta walks in. I look up; I don't say anything, I just kind of smile. "Ready for the games tomorrow? Coin told me to tell you that we're sitting in the control room with her and the gamemakers during the games. It will be pretty…"

"Do you like what's happening?" I ask. He stops. He looks like he's pondering the question. "Sending people into The Hunger Games?"

"Well, I guess. Yeah. I mean, they ruined our lives, why shouldn't we ruin theirs?" I look at him with a _What__the__heck_face.

"How can you think like that? They're just innocent people! They didn't do that to us, Snow did!" I yell. Peeta laughs.

"If it was up to me, I would have obliterated The Capitol a long time ago!" He says. What is this? This isn't the Peeta I know!

"What is wrong with you? That's not the kind, loving Peeta I know!"

"Katniss…"

"Get out of my room."

"Katniss!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" I pretty much shove him out the door. He yells something through the door, but I can't hear him because I've already buried my face into my pillow. I hate this. I hate this more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5 The start of the games

The games start at twelve on the dot, which is in fifteen minutes. Right now the tributes are all in the waiting rooms getting their tracking device inserted into their skin. I can see them on the monitors. "Good morning Katniss!" President Coin walks in, "are you ready?" I nod. "Good! I have a special surprise for you! We got someone to announce the games that helped us dearly in the war! Come on out!" A man walks in, tall, muscular, brown hair. My eyes widen.

"Gale!" I scream. I run to him, "I haven't seen you in a whole year!".

"I know. You look… amazing, Katniss." I smile.

"Alright," Coin starts in, "you two sit down, the games are about to begin. Peeta! Get in here!"

"Coming!" I hear from another room. Peeta walks in and sits down next to me. I look at him, roll my eyes, and look away. "Look Katniss," he whispers, "I'm sorry about last night…" his voice is drowned out by Gale talking into the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentleman of Panem! Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games! This year, all 24 of our tributes are from The Capitol! This is the last ever Hunger Games folks! It's sure to be a good one!" Gale is doing such a good job! Look at those eyes… "Now entering are our 24 tributes! Welcome tributes, to the 76th Hunger Games! 60..59…58..57…" I watch as the tributes circled around the cornucopia ready themselves. This was the scariest part of The Hunger Games for me… what happens here changes what happens in the game. For better or for worse? Who knows? "28…27…26…25" The gamemaker behind me get's ready to click the button that plays the gong. "19…18…17…16" I look at Starzy, she looks so nervous. I can tell she's going to run away and not run to the cornucopia. I hope she does o.k. "7...6…5…4…3…" here we go, "2…1!" The gong sounds and tributes run in every direction. I was right about Starzy. She runs in the opposite direction.

This year, the arena is an exact replica of the 74th Hunger Games. The woods. Most tributes run into the woods immediately, bringing nothing with them. About ten tributes run toward the cornucopia. One girl, who is the first to the cornucopia, grabs a set of knives on the ground and climbs on top of the cornucopia. As tributes are running toward the cornucopia, she hurls knives at them. One kid she stabs in the foot, he bends down, grabs it, and tries to run off, but he goes slowly because he's limping. Another girl runs to him and takes his head off with an axe. One down. The girl on top of the cornucopia hits another person right in the chest. They immediately die.

"Well this is one giant blood bath folks!" Gale jumps in, "As you can see two are already dead!" We watch a boy take a club and slam it into another boys head. "Make that three folks!" The fighting continues for about fifteen minutes until there are only two people left at the cornucopia. The girl who was on top of the cornucopia and another girl I've never really noticed before. Everyone else either ran off or died.

"Zoom in on them." Coin says, "And turn on their mics." We pick up what they're saying.

"We survived the cornucopia." The one on the cornucopia, who I learned the name of as Frosh.

"Yup, quick, gather the rest of the stuff up so we can get out of here." As soon as they do, Coin tells them to send out the hovercraft. They pick up seven bodies.

"Well looks like the end of the cornucopia!" Gale starts in, "we have seven dead, which means there are 17 left in the arena!" The camera switches to different people in the woods. It stops on Starzy. She's walking around with a spear, looks like she took a piece of woods and used a sharp rock to carve it. Good for her. The camera switched to the boys that got a 10 and 11 in training scores. I had a feeling they would team up. Richseca and Fsarzario are their names. Together they got 2 knives, a jug, and a sleeping bag.

The camera shot changes and two people are standing facing one another, a boy and a girl. The boy and girl get into hand combat. Very violent. The boy grabs a rock from the side and slams it into the girls head. He walks away. BOOM.

The camera changes back to Frosh and the other girl. "So where do we set up camp?" The girls asks Frosh.

"I'm not sure…" Frosh replies. She slowly takes a knife out of her back pocket.

"We could do it over here?" The other girl asks.

"Sure." Frosh raises the knife as soon as the other girl turns around plunges it into her back. The girl falls over onto her face. As soon as this happens Richseta and Fsarzaro come out of the trees. Frosh looks up suddenly. "Oh, it's you guys. I took care of her."

"Good." One of the boys say. Frosh and the boys grab all their supplies and walk off. BOOM. Another tribute dead.

"We're down to 15 folks!" Gale says. The camera scene changes a few more times, no one dies. About 2 hours later Gale comes back on, "Alrighty folks! I'm Gale signing off for the night, see you tomorrow!" While the announcer is not there, the games still air 24/7. Gale will catch everyone up on what happened when he was gone right in the morning. "So Katniss. How have you been? Any hunting lately?"

"No, none at all in the last year. No need to I guess." I say.

"What do you say I take you out hunting with me tonight? Just for fun?" I hear Peeta growl behind me. I make sure I say with much enthusiasm,

"Sure!" I get up with Gale and walk out. I hear Peeta call,

"Don't be late for dinner tonight!"

"We'll see!" I yell back. This is amusing! I take Gale by the arm and we walk out of the building. We get in the woods and he gives me a gift. It's a golden bow and arrow. "It's beautiful!" I say, and I hug him. We go hunting for quite a while; it's a lot more fun than I remembered. Probably because we both weren't starving. Every once and a while we sit down and talk, but within ten minutes, we're right back to hunting. It's really great, and takes my mind off of everything, the games, Coin, Peeta…

I end up with only two squirrels. "I guess I'm a little rusty from not hunting in so long…" I say.

"That's alright." Gale smiles. He's so sweet. I get on my tippy toes and kiss him. After what seems like a long time I pull back and smile. "I missed you." He says.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the beginning of the second day of The Hunger Games. Two people died overnight. Thirteen people are left in the games. Thirteen is the amount of people alive after the cornucopia in my first year. Starzy is still in which is a good thing... I think.

I'm still in my pajamas when I knock on Peeta's door. "Hey…" He says.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask him.

"Of course, come in." I walk into his chambers and sit on the bed, he sits next to me.

"I think we should take a break…" I say softly.

"From what?" He asks innocently. This honestly breaks my heart. But I think I'm in love with Gale, that's who I need to be with right now.

"Us. I'm breaking up with you Peeta… I'm sorry." I stand up and walk to the door. I open it and step out.

"Katniss wait…" I slam the door. As soon as it slams I break down crying. I run to my room and lock the door.

I walk into the control room and Gale and Peeta are already there. Gale stands up and comes over to me; Peeta just looks down and twiddles his thumbs. "I'm just about to air, kiss for good luck?" He leans down and pecks my lips. My sorrow expression doesn't change. "Are you o.k.?" He asks. I just walk by him and sit down. He looks like he wants to talk to me, but he goes live in ten seconds. "Good morning Panem! I am your host Gale Hawthorn! It's time for your update! Last night two people died, leaving us with only thirteen people! And look, another person is heading toward Frosh and her boys! This is going to be a good one! This girl that's heading there way name is Loruna and she…" I watch the girl as she hopelessly walks through the woods, obviously lost. She's about ten yards away from the them when Frosh hears a snap.

"What was that?" She says. She looks off into the distance and see's the girl. "I'll handle her…" She runs off into the distance with one of Fsarzaro's knives. I look away, but I hear the scream of that girl. It sounds painful.

"Holy moly folks! That was probably one of the goriest deaths I've ever seen in these games!" Gale announces. I turn my head to see the screen and now we're on a different girl, the girl from the reaping, the first girl I called, Frenzina. She's going to the poison river, she reaches in and takes a handful, puts it in her mouth, takes about five more handfuls of water before she goes into a spaz attack and falls into the water. Dead. BOOM. We watch the hovercraft take her body.

Looks like two more boys are about to die. I remember these ones being reaped, Skylark Vermotta and Sinardo Frinkin. They're heading right toward Frosh, Richseta, and Fsarzaro. Except, they look like they're walking with a purpose… "Holy shmokes folks! These crazy people are actually going to try and defeat Frosh, Richseta, and Fsarzaro! Let's watch!" The camera zooms in on the two boys walking, Frosh, Rich… you know what? I'm sick of saying all their names; we'll just call them the careers from now on… the careers notice them, and take out their weapons. The two boys take out their weapons. The all are at a deadlock for a minute, and then they all charge at each other. Apparently another tribute was nearby because you could see a person running away in the background. Frosh notices and runs after the young boy. The cameras follow her instead of the fight. She slices the boys neck and he died. BOOM. She laughs. BOOM. BOOM.

"Two more cannons?" She says. She runs back to where the fight was, Richseta and Fsarzaro are on the ground dead. "Great." She says. She packs as much as she can into a backpack and heads north.

"That's three more dead everyone!" Gale says into the mic. "We're down to the final 9!"

"Katniss, will you come over here?" Coin asks. I walk over to her. "Will you do the honors of pressing this button for me?"

"Um, sure…" I press the button and look at the screen, it's of Starzy. Out of no wear a fire ball shoots down onto her. My eyes go wide and my chin drops. BOOM.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this weeks is so short! But I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger! Enjoy reading, and expect a super epic final chapter next time, when it all ends! May the odds be EVER in your favor!**

* * *

><p>My legs wobble. My heart drops. I'm emotionally turned into oatmeal. "What… what…" I stutter, I don't have time to finish before Coin explains everything in just a few simple words.<p>

"A fair punishment for what she said in the interviews." She says, and walks out. Gale and Peeta both stand up and walk to me, but I turn around and run out. I take the elevator up to my room, and lie on the bed and cry. Finally, after hours, and hours of crying, I'm all out of tears. So I just lay there.

Several days pass. People knock on my door, but I don't answer. I just lay in bed, occasionally getting up to eat something. Even though I'm never hungry, I still eat. Basic thing that stuck with me after being in the games, eat so you can live. Finally, after ten more days of doing nothing, my door opens. "How did you get in…?" I say to the Peacekeeper.

"The games are over, time to go back to district 13." He states. I eventually found out one of the boys one. On the last day he snuck up from behind onto the second place tribute, and sliced her neck. After going down to the first floor to congratulate him, he leaves to go to the Capitol hospital, and we get into the hovercraft and fly back to District 13.

The months go by fast. The winner's tour around Panem, his many interviews, and all the news eventually dies down. I'm still traumatized from what happened with Starzy, but I'm really glad the games are over. I try to clear them from my mind. No more Hunger Games! Every again! It's finally over, everything is finally done with! The country is safe, and we never have to think about the games again! In the year that this has all happened, I have become the assistant president of Panem. Underneath Coin, of course. I have a big, fancy office on the top floor in the District 13 center building. One day, Coin walks into my office. "Good morning!" I say.

"Good morning!" She says politely. She sits down in the chair in front of my desk. "So, we have a few things to tell you. The Peacekeepers and I had a little meeting the other day, and we decided since we're in charge now, and just so we don't have a rebellion against us. Whether it is by The Capitol or the Districts. We have decided to continue keeping the Districts and the Capitol under control, by keeping The Hunger Games in place!"


	8. Chapter 8 The End

It's not over… It's not over. "You're kidding right…" I say, almost in tears.

"Not at all Katniss!" Coin gives a hearty laugh, "Do you want want we did to the Capitol to happen to us? Of course not!"

"You promised…" I stutter.

"Ah, promises, promises. Honey listen…"

"Don't call me Honey!" I interrupt. "We fought for The Hunger Games to be over. OVER! The entire nation of Panem fought for The Hunger Games to be over! Now you're going to put them right back at square one! How could you do this?" Before I knew it, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, "You were planning this all along weren't you! Weren't you!" I jumped across my desk and grabbed her throat. "You killed all those kids from the Capitol! Now you're going to kill the people who are on your side! All you're going to be is another President Snow!" I let go as Peeta runs in the office, Coin was gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" He yells.

"Help me!" Coin yells, out of breath. She pushes a red button tied to her arm. Almost immediately, Peacekeepers run in. Two of them grab my arms, raise me up, and slam me against a wall.

"Let her go!" Peeta screams, he runs up to me but two more Peacekeepers grab his arms and slam him against another wall. "What are you doing?" He yells at Coin.

"Oh! You missed our little conversation Peeta! Katniss, would you like to fill him in?" She sits down in my desk chair and puts on a smug smile.

"She's continuing The Hunger Games…" I say, "With the districts." I say. Coin rolls her head back and laughs.

"And after you two 'mysteriously disappear', nothing will stop me! I'm in charge now!"

"You're insane!" Peeta yells. One of the Peacekeepers holds a knife up to his throat. A drip of swear rolls over the side of his face. I look at him. I don't want it all to end like this, us mad at each other. I do love Peeta… I really do. I guess it just takes a situation like this for me to really realize it… what is Peeta thinking? He looks like he knows what he's doing. He's looking down at the ground. It's a gun. Its right behind one of the Peacekeepers feet, it must have fallen off his belt while we were being attacked.

Peeta's body goes completely still. So still that the Peacekeepers stop acting so tense and watch him. Peeta suddenly punches one in the face and spins around and kicks the other one to the floor. Peeta slips down onto the ground and grabs the gun. He turns around and points the gun at the Peacekeepers. "Everyone in the corner with your hands up. Put Katniss down!" The guards drop me to the floor and put their hands up. I fall onto my knees and lean back against the wall. Coin and the four Peacekeepers stand in the corner. I stand up quickly and run behind Peeta. I smile.

Just when I think everything is safe, and we're in control, about ten more Peacekeepers burst through the door with machine guns pointed at us. I go down to the ground and put my hands above my head. But I don't feel Peeta next to me. I look up and he's still standing with the gun pointed outward.

What happens next happens in an instant. If you blink you'll miss it. Peeta turns the gun to Coin and pulls the trigger. "Peeta!" I scream. I hear another shot and a bunch of yelling. Then everyone is running around the room. Then everything is black.

I wake up in a large white room; I'm lying on a white bed. I sit there for a minute, then Haymitch walks in. "Haymitch! What happened?" I say.

"Peeta shot and killed Coin. Then one of the Peacekeepers shot Peeta in the arm. We could hear the commotion from downstairs so we all ran in, and beat over the Peacekeepers. After, we found you passed out on the floor. Looks like we'll be having our first Panem presidential election soon!" He laughs. I look past Haymitch and into the doorway. There was Peeta, his arm in a sling. I do my best to stand up and get out of bed. I start to walk over to him, and he runs to me and hugs me. I kiss him.

"It's over." He says. "For good this time." I start to cry. I hug him tightly. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too… I'm so sor…"

"It's fine." He interrupts. I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and Gale is standing there.

"Gale… I'm sorry. What I did with you wasn't right. I was hurt… it just wasn't right. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry. It has to be over." He nods.

"I know. You two obviously belong together. Congratulations. I'm going back to District 2. Goodbye Katniss." I run up and hug him. When I let go he shakes Peeta's hand, and leaves. I go back in Peeta's arms, and Haymitch wraps his arms around us.

"Good job you two." He smiles.

And that's the end of The Hunger Games… forever.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Its twenty years since The Hunger Games are over. It took some time, but Peeta and I finally had kids. Two of them, a boy and a girl. The Capitol was obliterated and the thirteen districts combined. We are all now in a democracy, under our new President, Haymitch Abernathy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I really hope you enjoyed reading this book! I really enjoyed writing it! If you have time, check out my other short story, "The Lottery Parody." It's a parody on the book "The Lottery."<strong>

**What's Next? A parody on The Hunger Games! So subscribe to me as an author and watch out for that!**


End file.
